Family
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: Title sucks, I know. AU. Dani and Nico are married with a fou year old daughter, Victoria. Dani hasn't seen her two Santino children since the divorce six years earlier. Explores what happens when Ray Jay and Lindsay come home after six years away. Awful summary I know. Warnings and such inside, though nothing really really bad.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Okay, so after the positive reactions to my oneshot, I found myself creating a longer one, with a lot of ideas mingling in my head. So, here's what you need to know. Dani divorced Ray when Lindsay was eight and Ray Jay was ten, due to the same reasons, essentially, as in the show. She met the Hawks accidentally, not by sleeping with Matt. She met Nico soon after meeting the Hawks, and they have a four year old, Victoria. They also have a pretty good relationship with Juliette. There, that's all I can think of right now.**

 **So, this is set in about season 1 of the show in the sense of events. Just please, let me know what you think and if I should continue or delete it.**

 **Rated T for language and themes such as warzones and domestic abuse and such, so really, don't read it if you don't want to.**

 **I don't own Necessary Roughness or its characters, only Victoria and any others I make up along the way. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Family**

 **Chapter 1**

Doctor Danielle Sienna 'Dani' Careles smiled as she watched her husband of three years, Dominic Eugene 'Nico' Careles, push their four year old daughter, Victoria Charlotte 'Tori' Careles on the swing in their expansive back garden of their large, five bedroomed home in Long Island. Both Dani and Nico worked together for the New York Hawks, having met six years ago just after Dani's divorce from her then husband, Ray Santino. Six years earlier, Dani's other two children, ten year old Ray Jay and eight year old Lindsay, had chosen for their dad to have sole custody and refused to have any contact whatsoever with Dani. It had hurt the woman deeply that her children wanted nothing to do with her, but even six years later, she had kept their bedrooms exactly the same as the day they'd left, and she never allowed Victoria into their rooms either. The four year old had her own room next door to the master bedroom that Dani and Nico shared, with one guest room remaining clear for visitors, which mainly consisted of Nico's 'niece', Juliette Pittman.

Dani watched her daughter happily. Whilst she may still long for her other children, she loved Victoria unconditionally, just as she did with the other two. Victoria had long raven curls to her lower back and expressive hazel eyes that were a perfect mixture of Dani's and Nico's. She was extremely smart, and had to be sent to a gifted school instead of a regular school where she was studying at about sixth grade level already. Despite being incredibly smart, she didn't act as though she was so much smarter than everyone else. She was content with being a child, and experiencing things any normal child would. She also insisted on staying home with her parents instead of boarding at the school, as she was happier at home. As she put it, she'd rather be happy than smart.

Nico looked up from pushing his daughter to return Dani's smile with one of his own. They'd married when Victoria had been a year old, Dani not wanting to get married for the same reasons that she'd gotten married the first time. Nico had understood that, and so put it on hold until Victoria had been born before proposing to Dani. They'd married on a beach with Victoria, Dani's mom Angela, her sister Ronnie, Nico's uncle Matthew, his sister Juliana, Juliana's husband Tomas, and their five year old son, Dom, named after Nico. It was a beautiful day, and a wedding photo of Dani, Nico and Victoria hung over the fireplace where originally the Santino family portrait had hung. Dani had gotten rid of that portrait so that it wouldn't confuse Victoria, though it had only been stored in the garage. Pictures of Dani with Ray Jay and Lindsay hung all throughout the house however, and Dani had made sure that Victoria knew all about her brother and sister.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway had Dani and Nico sharing confused looks. Dani had no patients for the day, and Nico had taken the say off as well so that they could both spend the day in its entirety with their daughter. Nico sent Dani a silent look that told her that he would go to the door whilst Dani stayed in the back garden with Victoria.

They passed one another silently, their hands brushing one another in a small gesture of affection as Nico disappeared inside the house and Dani reached her daughter. Victoria looked up at Dani with a wide smile. "Look mommy, I can push myself on the swing now." Victoria told her sweetly, providing a short demonstration that brought a proud smile to Dani's face as she brushed a few stray raven locks from the four year old's face.

"I love you Tori." She told her daughter, emotion making her breath catch in her throat. Victoria's eyes locked on hers, the child's expression one of worry.

"Mommy, I love you too, but what's wrong?" She asked. "Were you thinking of something sad, like maybe my brother and sister again?"

"No sweetie, nothing like that." Dani assured her, moving to sit on the swing beside Victoria's. "I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"You mean because daddy went to answer the door for whoever was in the car?" Victoria checked, blinking a little. "Daddy will be fine, mommy. Bad people wouldn't make it so obvious that they were here." She concluded as Nico appeared at the back door, looking shocked. Immediately Dani stood up and picked her daughter up into her arms, ready to fight or flee should she have to.

"Dani, you… er…. need to come inside. I'll get Tori." Nico took Victoria gently from Dani's arms as she approached the back steps, pressing a chaste kiss to Dani's lips. "They'll explain everything in there. I just need to make Tori a sandwich. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"No." Victoria squirmed in Nico's arms until he set her down on her feet. "You and mommy will face whatever it is together. I will go upstairs to my room and wait for one of you to come and get me and explain it to me then. You can take on the world as long as you're together." She told them with a shrug, bounding into the house and running upstairs before either adult could think of a decent reply.

"Nico, what is going on?" Dani asked in a low voice as they both stepped back inside the house. Nico sighed and pressed another kiss to her temple.

"It's the kids' social worker. And the kids. They would only speak to you." Nico explained briefly, grabbing Dani's waist as it looked as though her legs would give out on her.

"My… kids…? Ray Jay and Lindsay?" Dani checked faintly. Nico nodded briskly.

"C'mon Dani, you need to stay strong. I will be right here with you until you tell me to leave."

"Never." Dani insisted as she kissed him swiftly. "Where are they?"

"In the living room." Nico led his wife to the living room and watched carefully as three heads swivelled round to stare at them as they entered. In the room sat two teenagers and a woman in her mid-fifties. The woman wore a grey business suit with a lilac shirt and carried a briefcase that was currently next to her legs.

Dani instantly focused on the teenagers. Sixteen year old Ray Jay Santino had caramel coloured hair sticking up messily from his head and the same chocolate eyes as Dani, whilst fourteen year old Lindsay Santino had long dark brown curls and lighter hazel eyes, both children a pretty even mix of their parents. Dani wanted to cry. It had been far too long since she'd last seen them, and though she'd told them that should they ever want to come back that they'd be more than welcome, Dani had honestly never really expected it to happen, convinced that her kids hated her too much for that to happen. She glanced at Nico, hoping he could tell that her expression asked if what she was seeing was real. Nico read her easily and gave her a reassuring nod.

The woman stood woodenly. Dani recognised the woman from six years earlier, as she had been the one to deal with the Santino case from the start. "Dr Santino, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Rita Davies from the Social Services. I'm your children's case worker."

Dani nodded half-heartedly. "Yes, of course I remember you, Ms Davies. Uh, would you like tea, or coffee maybe?"

"Coffee would be good, thank you." Rita nodded. Dani turned to Nico, who nodded and left the room to make three coffees, one for Rita, one for Dani and one for himself.

Once he'd left the room, Dani sat carefully in the armchair nearest to the couch that her children were sat on, not taking her eyes off of them for even a moment. She wanted every moment she could get, still not sure why they were even here. "Not to sound rude, as I'm more than glad about it, but why are you here?" She asked cautiously.

Rita glanced at the children, and then when it became clear that they weren't going to offer information, too busy staring at their mother, she spoke up. "The children no longer wish to reside with their father, and they also wished to see you, so I brought them here to see you whilst discussions can be made as to their living arrangements."

"Why?" Dani asked, her brain wondering just what her ex-husband could possibly have done to make her children see him in his true colours, enough to not want to live with him anymore. "Last time I saw you kids, you were pretty set on living with your dad forever."

"Things change." Ray Jay shrugged, not wanting to talk much about it. The vague answers always worked with their dad and he never pushed any deeper. Unfortunately, after so long away, they had forgotten just what their mother could be like. They'd also forgotten just how warm and caring the woman was, even simply by being in the same room as them.

"You may want to elaborate." Nico commented as he re-entered the room with three mugs of steaming coffee, handing one to Rita before walking over to Dani and handing one down to his wife, who thanked him with a smile. "Being vague doesn't work with your mom."

Dani nodded her agreement with her husband's statement. "True. So, one of you, tell me what happened."

"Well…" Lindsay began hesitantly, looking unsure. "Dad was great for a while, let us do whatever, until about four years ago. He came home one night completely wasted, muttering something about whores, babies and things being stolen. We still don't have a clue what he was talking about. Uh, after that, he started coming down harder on us, and dating all the time with loads of different women. He married one last year, Tallulah, I think her name is. Only, the girlfriends didn't stop after he got married. We asked him about it and he yelled at us, told us to mind out own business. We got thinking that everything he said in the divorce about you mustn't have been true, and then…"

"And then what?" Nico prompted when it became clear that Dani was still trying to process Lindsay's words.

"Well, we followed him one day, where he met his girlfriend in a park. With her seven year old son." Ray Jay told them haltingly. "He had a son with his girlfriend whilst he was still married to you mom."

Dani blinked in shock whilst Nico placed a hand on her shoulder in a display of comfort. Lindsay and Ray Jay shared a confused look. Neither teenager had expected a man to open the front door when they'd arrived, especially not one that looked so comfortable in their house, but then they hadn't really known what to expect when they'd told the social worker that they wanted to go home after six years of refusing to hear anything about their mother or her life. "Oh." Dani managed to say. "Well… did you confront him again?"

"Kind of." Lindsay answered. "We were going to when Tallulah announced that she was pregnant too. We asked dad if he was going to tell Tallulah about his other kid, and he flew into a rage, telling us that we belonged to him and we'd shut up if we knew what was good for us. We heard him yelling at Tallulah after, and we thought… we thought we heard him hit her." Lindsay finished quietly. "We told Rita everything and asked to be brought home."

"Thing is though mom, if dad hit Tallulah, we thought… maybe he'd hit you too." Ray Jay said quietly. Dani felt the colour drain from her face. That was one aspect of her first marriage that she'd never wanted any of her children to know about. Ray would hit her on a daily basis, but at the beginning she'd been too blinkered by what she believed to be love to leave him, and then she'd stayed for her kids' sakes. When she'd found out he'd been cheating on her and finally kicked him out, she'd tried to keep the kids from him, but without proclaiming to the world what he'd done to her, she couldn't hold onto them, and he'd managed to convince them that she wouldn't look after them as well as he could, though she'd never worked out how he'd convinced them of that.

Nico's hand tightened on Dani's shoulder. She'd told him about the domestic abuse about six months into their relationship, just before they'd found out she was pregnant with Victoria. He would've killed the man slowly and painfully if he thought it would've made Dani feel any better, but the Santino children loved their dad and Dani loved her kids, so he didn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lindsay asked cautiously.

Dani blinked before throwing her eldest daughter a forced smile. "Of course I am, Linds. Now, uh, before we decide anything, I do need to tell you some things. I tried to tell you as they happened, but you, uh, didn't want to know." Dani cleared her throat. She could do this. "I remarried. I am Dr Danielle Careles now." She squeezed Nico's hand. "This is my husband, Nico. We've been married for three years." Nico sent her a warm smile, his expression giving her the confidence to be able to tell them everything. "The picture above the fireplace is of our wedding day." She pointed at it, making the children and the social worker turn to look at the photo in unison.

"Who's the baby?" Lindsay asked absently, still staring at the photo. Both Ray Jay and Lindsay were focused on how happy their mom looked, how secure and beautiful she looked standing next to her new husband, the baby being held up by both of them.

"That's Tori. Victoria Charlotte Careles. She's our four year old daughter." Dani told them slowly, waiting to see how they'd react. She loved Victoria, as did Nico, and they were proud of their daughter. She wasn't going to pretend Victoria didn't exist to her other children. They and Victoria both deserved that she tell the complete truth as far as they were concerned at least. Dani wasn't going to admit to anything regarding her relationship with Ray to the teenagers, or the four year old either.

"You have another kid? Mom, how could you?!" Lindsay exclaimed loudly, jumping up from her seat on the couch, closely followed by Ray Jay, who didn't look quite as furious as his sister. Dani opened her mouth to answer when there was a crash from upstairs and both Dani and Nico jumped to their feet instinctively.

"You go. She better not have built another volcano." Nico told Dani, amusement in his voice. About a month earlier, Victoria had built a papier-mâché volcano that was hollow inside, and then filled it with vinegar and baking soda, watching as it had bubbled everywhere. The landing carpet still smelt of the mixture a month later. Dani nodded and kissed his cheek as she ran off up the stairs to check on Victoria, leaving Nico with the Santino teens and the social worker.

Ray Jay placed a hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "Linds, we have been gone six years, and we were awful to her before we left. She probably thought we'd never be back."

"She's just gone and forgotten about us!"

"No she hasn't." Nico told them, ignoring the glare Lindsay sent his way. "Come with me." He led them out to the hallway close to the stairs. Every photo going up the stairs contained either one or both of the teens when they were younger, and the multi-photo frame had one picture of Victoria, and another one of Dani, Nico and Victoria together, but the rest were of Ray Jay or Lindsay, or Dani, Ray Jay and Lindsay together. "She loves you both so much, but she doesn't know how to react, because she doesn't truly understand what you're doing here." Nico's phone rang and he bit back a curse as he looked at the caller ID, answering with a sharp, "Nico." He rolled his eyes at the person on the other end of the phone. "Terrence, I don't care. You know the doctor and I have the day off." He listened for a moment and sighed. "Look, I will talk to her about it, but if you've landed yourself in jail again..." He sent a brief smile at the teens. "Alright. Be here in three hours. Not a minute sooner. I mean it Terrence. Bye." He hung up with another sigh before turning back to Lindsay and Ray Jay. "This will show just how much your mom missed you." He walked slowly upstairs and led them to the two bedrooms that had been theirs before they'd left. "Look inside. Dani!" He called out, waiting until his wife poked her head out of Victoria's room.

"What's going on, Nico?"

"Terrence will be here in three hours, apparently. He has had another 'crisis' and needs to talk it out."

"Ah, right. Well, as always, I'll do what I can for TK." Dani replied with a warm smile. "Tori was trying to rearrange her desk and dropped a book. No volcanoes today."

"Good." Nico gestured to the teenagers. "I was about to show them their rooms." Dani blinked a little in surprise but nodded all the same.

"Uh, alright then." Dani went back inside the room as Ray Jay's curiosity bubbled over.

"TK, as in Terrence King, wide receiver for the New York Hawks?!" Ray Jay exclaimed excitedly.

Nico nodded warily. "Yes. I am Head of Security for the Hawks, and Dani, uh, your mom, is team therapist. We met at work about six years ago now."

"That is so cool." Ray Jay commented, opening the door to his room and gaping in surprise. He'd thought that his mother would clear out their rooms, but instead it looked like a relic of his ten year old existence. His mother hadn't changed a thing. A similar gasp came from Lindsay as she opened up her door too. She gazed around the room, eyes welling at the knowledge that her mother hadn't stopped caring even after so long.

Nico stepped back silently and made his way to Victoria's room, where he found Dani sat on the floor with Victoria, talking to the four year old quietly. Both looked up when he cleared his throat. "Is everything okay in here?" He asked, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

"Its fine, daddy. Mommy explained everything to me. Can I meet my brother and sister please?"

Dani and Nico exchanged looks, but neither could think of a reason not to. They'd deal with the potential fallout afterwards. Taking Dani's hand and helping her to her feet, Nico took Victoria's hand with his free one, leading the two females he cared for the most in the entire world onto the landing where the Santino children stood, having finished their perusal of their rooms.

Dani stepped forwards, nervously biting her lip. "Ray Jay, Linds, this is Tori. Tori, this is Ray Jay and Lindsay." Victoria let go of her parents' hands and walked forwards steadily until she was stood directly in front of Lindsay and Ray Jay. She smiled warmly up at them.

"Hi, I'm Tori."

Ray Jay shot Lindsay a look, telling her silently to be nice to the child, before crouching down to be on level with the little girl. "Hi, Tori, I'm Ray Jay. I'm your brother."

"I know." Victoria replied with a shrug. "I've always known."

Lindsay practically fell to her knees next to Ray Jay. "How?"

"Mommy and daddy told me about you. Well, mainly mommy. She always got really sad 'cause she couldn't see you guys anymore." Victoria cocked her head to one side and frowned a little. "Why are you back? Mommy said you didn't like her no more."

"Tori, I never said that." Dani commented from her spot beside Nico, who squeezed her hand gently. Truthfully, Dani had only told her daughter that her other children no longer wished to remain with her, and preferred it with their father, but Victoria had deduced the real meaning behind her mother's words.

Victoria shrugged, still facing the teenagers. "I won't let you hurt my mommy again."

"She's our mom too." Lindsay pointed out, feeling mean for arguing back with a four year old, especially when Ray Jay elbowed her in the side for using such an abrupt tone with the child.

Victoria nodded. "I know, but you didn't want her anymore. I don't get why. She's the best mommy ever. She loves all three of us, but I will make sure she don't get hurt."

"That's my job, Tori." Nico teased, trying to relieve the tension in the air. Dani sent him a grateful smile, but their eyes immediately strayed back to the three children in the middle of the landing.

"We don't intend to hurt mom." Ray Jay assured Victoria in a low, even voice. "We realised we were stupid to leave the way we did, so we came back to say sorry and to ask for another chance."

Victoria watched him closely before nodding slightly and settling her gaze onto Lindsay. "And you?"

"Same as Ray Jay, though I hadn't thought she'd get a whole new family without us." Lindsay muttered mutinously. Victoria glared at her.

"Mommy didn't get a new family. She just made the first one bigger to include me and daddy. I don't like you very much, but mommy loves you so I'll put up with you." She looked back at Ray Jay. "You're okay. I'll see if I like you in time." She then turned and walked away from the teens back to her parents. Lifting up her arms, she waited for Dani to pick her up before hugging her mother around the neck and burying her face in Dani's hair. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Dani assured the four year old as she hugged her back. "Did you want to use the laptop today for your school work?"

Victoria nodded into Dani's shoulder. "Please. Miss Venglash wanted an essay in by Monday so that she could see if I needed to be moved up again."

"Oh? What's the subject this time?" Nico asked, gently rubbing Dani's back with soothing circles and keeping one eye focused on the Santino children. He didn't like the attitude they'd given their mother just five seconds after walking back into her life.

"Respiratory cycle and problems that can happen in the cycle." Victoria told them. "I got two books from the library, but I thought you and mommy could help me a bit."

"Anything, honey, you know that." Dani told her. She then looked over at Lindsay and Ray Jay. "Do you two have homework?" She nodded at their silence, giving away that they clearly did have homework that they didn't want to do. "You can do it in the living room with us three then." She informed them, knowing that Nico would keep them all company whilst she had to talk to TK.

 **To Be Continued…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Alright, so here is chapter two! Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, I love you guys! No long author's note this time, I'll just let you guys get on with this chapter!**

 **Still don't own Necessary Roughness.**

 **Family**

 **Chapter 2**

Terrence King let himself into the house through the front door, as he consistently had for the last two years or so. He'd been working with the Hawks for three years now, and saw Dani three times a week, twice for therapy sessions, and once for a dinner with Dani, Nico and Victoria. Dani had given up with boundaries a long time ago with TK, and the man loved babysitting the 'chicklet', whilst Victoria in turn loved being cared for by the wide receiver when her parents had to go out.

"Yo, Dr D, Sneako, Chicklet!" He called out, heading for the kitchen first. Seeing it empty, he moved to the living room instead, knowing that Dani wouldn't usually be in her office until after the session had started. Opening the living room doors, he grinned as he found his favourite people in the whole world.

Victoria looked up from the laptop, squealing in delight as she saw the wide receiver stood in the doorway. "TK!" She yelled, getting up and running to him, jumping up into his outstretched arms.

"Little Careles!" TK hoisted Victoria into the air and span her round. "How're Dr D and Sneako treating the fair lady?"

"They're good to me, T." Victoria replied, giggling as TK set her down and practically collapsed next to Dani, putting an arm around her shoulder and squeezing her to him with a wide grin.

"Dr D! Miss me?"

"I saw you two days ago, Terrence." Dani rolled her eyes, though she was smiling indulgently. "Nico said you had a crisis. Again."

TK sobered slightly as he nodded. "That I did, Doc, that I did. Shall we take this to the…" He trailed off as he finally noticed Lindsay and Ray Jay, both sat together on a sofa with notebooks on their laps, staring open-mouthed at the wide receiver and his familiarity with the house and its occupants. "Who're these kids? Dr D, did you steal them?" He asked teasingly. Dani rolled her eyes again but shook her head.

"No Terrence, I didn't steal them. They're my children. The older one's Ray Jay, and the younger one is Lindsay. They were living with my ex-husband until recently."

"'Recently'? Dr D, I saw you two days ago. Two days ago is recently, and these guys, uh, your kids, weren't here then."

"As in about three and a half hours ago, TK." Dani stated evenly, standing up and holding out a hand for TK to get up. "Come on then. Let's go discuss whatever's happened now."

TK grasped her hand and used it to help himself stand. "Okay, doc, let's go. Nico, Tori, Dr D's other two chicklets." He nodded to them and led Dani out to the office, leaving Lindsay and Ray Jay staring after them with wide eyes, whilst Nico and Victoria exchanged knowing smiles and got back to the essay.

…

"So, Dr D, tell me about the chicklets." TK stated as soon as he'd sat down. Dani sat in her usual armchair with a sigh.

"I've told you about my other kids before TK."

"I know, but I'm curious, doc. Humour me."

"What do you think I do every day?" Dani teased before sobering slightly. "Uh, Ray Jay and Lindsay Santino are my children from my first marriage. I divorced their dad about six years ago and they lived with him. I'm still not sure why they're back. Now, let's talk about you, Terrence."

"Fine doc, but don't think you're getting off that easily." TK wagged a finger at her in mock seriousness. "Okay, so this is about me and Vivica. Viv and I were doing good, until she saw me texting this morning."

"Okay, texting who?"

"Well," TK scratched the back of his neck nervously. "She thought it was another girl, but… It was only Tori. Y'know, on that number you gave her that you and Nico control? She wanted to know if I knew anything from high school science, so I texted her back. Tori gets anxious when ole TK don't text back, y'know?"

"Carry on."

"Well, Viv don't know about Tori, and she'd just text that she loved me, and y'know, I love the chicklet too, so I text it back. Well, Viv saw and hit the roof with me. I tried to explain, but she stormed out after yellin' at me." TK sighed and ran a hand over his head. "I love Viv, I really do, but…"

"But?" Dani prompted gently.

"But if she wants me to choose between her and the chicklet… I'd pick the chicklet. Every time." TK admitted slowly. "I know you have all this stuff about boundaries doc…"

"They flew straight out the window with you, Terrence. I only keep as many boundaries in place as necessary for me to keep being your therapist without breaching my ethics. I know you care about Tori, or I wouldn't let you babysit her." Dani informed the young man. "So, you chose my daughter over your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. And then Viv's been ignoring me since I called your man to tell him I wanted to talk to you, and I dunno doc… I feel like I made the right choice, but I…. I guess I wanted to explain it, and have her… I dunno… Like, I feel hurt she didn't give me the benefit of the doubt, y'know?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

TK thought about it for a moment. "Well, you and your man were bringing Tori to tomorrow's game, right?" Dani nodded.

"Yeah, though I think we'll have to get a couple more tickets for Ray Jay and Lindsay. Go on. What's your plan?"

"I dunno, 'cause Vivica'll be there for the story, as usual, so… could I maybe let Viv meet Tori? Please, doc?" TK pleaded a little. "I was gonna take Tori on another tour of the locker room. The guys all love her, and she's like our mascot, so…"

"As long as I can be there when you do, then I don't foresee a problem. And if I'm not there then Nico will be. It's not you I don't trust TK, I swear, but I won't take chances with Victoria."

"I get it doc. I was gonna suggest Xeno if you or Sneako couldn't. I wouldn't risk the chicklet for anything."

"Alright." Dani glanced at the clock. "You want to stay for dinner? I think we're just ordering pizza, and I'm sure Ray Jay and Lindsay have a million questions for you."

"Sure, I can stay. Now, I just need nicknames for these new chicklets…"

…

Nico glanced at the Santino teenagers, who looked like they wanted to talk to him or talk about him, before glancing down at Victoria, who had just finished her essay and was playing a dress up game online. Whispering in her ear to tell her to go find Dani, he waited until she'd gone before facing the teenagers. "I assume you have questions."

He resisted the urge to smirk as they jumped in unison. "Uh, well, yeah, I guess." Ray Jay stuttered out.

"Ask away. I can't promise I'll answer, but you can ask. I don't lie." Nico then did smirk at their incredulous expressions. "Lies are very difficult to keep track of. I find it easier to always tell the truth. If you still don't believe me; ask your mom."

"Okay. What's your name?" Lindsay asked.

"Nico. Nico Careles."

"No, like your full name. Nico can't be your real first name." Lindsay pressed.

Nico sighed, but nodded. "Alright. Dominic. Dominic Eugene Careles. Around here, only you two, Tori and your mom know my whole first name. I go by Nico. I prefer Nico."

Ray Jay nodded. "Okay. How long have you been married to our mom?"

"Three years, though I believe I've already told you that. Or if I didn't, your mom did. Next question." Nico glanced at the clock, figuring that Dani would most likely both order pizza for dinner and invite TK to stay.

"Do you have any other kids?" Lindsay asked.

"No. Just Tori. I do have a nearly adopted daughter though, called Juliette. She usually comes to visit every month or so. Her real father hates it, but…" Nico shrugged. He wasn't holding back any of the usual information, simply because it was all relevant should the two teens decide to stay there with him and their mother.

"Do we have to call you dad or what?" Ray Jay asked next.

Nico shook his head. "You have a father. Just call me Nico."

"When did mom first tell you about us?"

"A week after we first met. I believe that it was your birthday, Lindsay."

"Oh." Ray Jay frowned a little. "Uh, Nico, you said you were head of security for the Hawks?" Nico nodded silently, allowing the boy to continue without interruption. "How did you end up in that?"

"I know Marshall Pittman. He's Juliette's father, but I served with him."

"Which branch?" Lindsay questioned.

"SEALs." Nico replied shortly, not liking the direction the conversation was turning. "Can I ask you two a question now?"

"Sure." Ray Jay shrugged whilst Lindsay nodded.

"Why did you leave? You clearly love your mom, even though you hurt her with your actions, and I cannot believe that all there was to it was your father's words."

Lindsay flushed a little and Ray Jay looked uncomfortable. "Well…" Lindsay trailed off a little. "Dad said a lot, and repeated it, and I guess after a while… it might've been easier believing it. But dad showed us pictures, saying mom had been cheating on him." She fished around in her pocket for her phone, pulling it out and unlocking it. "I still have them somewhere."

Nico waited patiently until Lindsay found the photos and showed them to him. His shoulders instantly relaxed as he smiled at the picture. Dani was stood outside a mall with a tall, tanned man with dark hair that slightly curled at the ends. Her hand was on his arm whilst his other arm was around her waist, holding her loosely. He handed the phone back, still smiling. "Your mom didn't cheat on your dad with that guy."

"How do you know?" Ray Jay asked him with a frown.

"Because that's your mom's friend's husband, Augusto." Nico informed them easily. "If my memory serves me, your mom told me that that day she had gone out with Augusto to buy an engagement ring for Jeanette. He was seeking reassurance the entire way around the mall." Nico shrugged. "If it helps any, Jeanette and Augusto have been happily married for six years and have a five year old girl called Juliana. They live in Barcelona."

Lindsay and Ray Jay shared guilty looks, feeling especially bad that they hadn't bothered to check with their mom before believing their dad's stories. "We didn't know." Lindsay whispered out loud.

"I think… we just wanted to believe there was another reason behind the divorce." Ray Jay said finally, looking green at all the bad things they'd both thought and said about Dani over the years. "And mom became the scapegoat."

"It's not your mom's fault." Nico told them almost softly. A knock at the front door made his head shoot up. Every knock on the door that day had been drama of some sort. Reluctantly leaving the Santino teens in the living room, he walked to the front door and peered out, opening the door almost immediately after.

Juliette Pittman stood on the doorstep, suitcase in hand and red, puffy eyes. She was dressed down in a pair of jeans, a tank top, a hooded sweatshirt and brown fleece boots, hair tied to one side in a messy braid. She offered Nico a watery smile. "Hey."

"Juliette, what happened?" Nico asked incredulously, taking the suitcase from the nineteen year old and ushering her inside.

"Uhm, is Aunt Dani here?" Juliette asked shakily. Nico nodded with a frown.

"Yes, but really, Juliette…"

"I just want Aunt Dani first, that's all Uncle Nico, I swear." Juliette assured him, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

Nico nodded and walked to the kitchen, where Dani had just finished phoning for pizza. TK had Victoria sat on his lap, whilst the little girl was reading to him at the kitchen counter from a history book. "Dani, can you come here a moment please?"

Dani nodded, confused, though she moved to join him in the front hall anyway, signalling silently to TK to keep Victoria busy whilst she was gone. Her eyes fell on Juliette almost immediately and she rushed forwards, engulfing the teenaged girl in her arms as Juliette broke down into sobs, clutching at Dani for comfort. Dani motioned for Nico to go back to Ray Jay and Lindsay with her eyes before making soothing noises in Juliette's ear to calm the girl down.

Once they were alone and Juliette had calmed enough to function, Dani grabbed the younger woman's suitcase and headed upstairs to the guest room, a silent Juliette only a step behind. As soon as they'd entered the guest room and Dani had closed the door, she led Juliette to sit on the bed, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "Okay, what's going on, Julie?"

Juliette sniffled a little. "Dad, uh, Marshall, cut me off. Again."

"Okay. He's done it before. You've survived it."

"It's not just that, Aunt Dani!" Juliette almost wailed. "He told me that he was disowning me, that I wasn't his kid and he wouldn't support a bastard child of his soon to be ex-wife!" She burst out in a rush, collapsing into Dani's arms once again, crying. Whilst she and her dad didn't get on a lot of the time, Juliette still loved him dearly.

"Ssh, sweetheart, it'll all be okay. Did your- Marshall say anything else?"

Juliette nodded against Dani's shoulder. "He said mom had had an affair with- with Uncle Nico, and that she'd told him after all this time."

Dani hugged the nineteen year old closer to her. Nico had been upfront about his affair with Gabrielle, Juliette's mother, before they'd become involved. Dani understood, and didn't like the woman, though that was due to the woman's own failings as a mother to Juliette rather than her relationship with Dani's husband. "Alright. And how do you feel about all this?"

"I- I don't know. As a kid, I always wished that Uncle Nico would be my dad, and he's always been there for me. You have too, you know. More than my parents have. A lot more." Juliette wiped at her eyes as she pulled back slightly, watching Dani closely. "Did you know? Did, did Uncle Nico tell you?"

Dani nodded slowly. "Yes, he told me a long time ago, Julie, before we became involved. I couldn't tell you, because it wasn't my secret to tell. I accepted it because it was in the past. Nico hasn't been near your mom in that way in nearly ten years." Dani sighed, knowing she'd have to tell Juliette everything. "Last month, your mom found Nico at work. She told him that she was divorcing Marshall and that that meant they could finally be together. Nico threw her out on her ass. I think Gabrielle told Marshall as payback at Nico, and it backfired onto you, sweetie."

Juliette nodded slowly, processing everything. "You promise it's the truth?"

"I promise, Juliette."

Juliette snuggled back into Dani's embrace, resting her head on Dani's shoulder and sighing tiredly. "Will you help me, Aunt Dani?"

"With what?"

"Getting paternity results." Juliette replied sleepily. Dani tensed a little, but stroked the young woman's hair gently away from her face.

"If that's what you want, then of course."

Juliette nodded. "You're the best, Aunt Dani. You always know what to do to make me feel better. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Stay as long as you want. You're always welcome here, Julie."

 **To Be Continued…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! I don't know when the next chapter will be up unfortunately, but hopefully it will be soon. Hopefully.**

 **Family**

 **Chapter 3**

Nico looked up as Dani entered the living room looking drained, his eyes full of concern for his wife. "She's sleeping." Dani told Nico with a small smile, moving to sit on the sofa opposite her teenagers, who had finished their homework and were talking between themselves.

"She tell you anything?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you later." Dani sighed, running a hand over her face. "I'm gonna kill Marshall Pittman."

Nico winced. "That bad?"

"Oh yes."

"Mom?" Lindsay asked, instantly gaining Dani's attention as she looked over at Ray Jay and Lindsay, who both looked nervous.

"What's up?"

"How're Aunt J, and Aunt Margot and everyone?"

"Oh, uh, Aunt Margot is on husband number four and still has the one kid, Dylan. Aunt J married a guy called Augusto and moved to Barcelona. They have a five year old called Juliana. We go out to visit every year in summer, and they visit us every winter." Dani informed them with a warm smile. Juliana and Victoria loved each other and claimed to be honorary sisters, or at least cousins, both getting into mischief at every chance they could find.

TK poked his head into the room, Victoria hanging off his neck. "Uh, Dr D, Sneako, other chicklets? Pizza's here."

Dani stood. "We'll be right there, Terrence. I'll just go and check on Juliette first."

"Oh, Little Pittman's here too? Cool, it's like a party."

"Yeah, just… don't call her that tonight, okay?" Dani asked him seriously. TK watched her face for a moment before nodding sombrely.

"Alright, Doc. If it means that much, then I'll stop myself from sayin' it."

Dani smiled as she placed a hand on TK's arm. "Thank you Terrence."

"No probs. Sneako, could you please take the human orangutan?" TK asked Nico, gesturing to Victoria, who was still hanging off of his neck and giggling. Nico sighed but pried his daughter off of TK. It was going to be a long night. He could already feel it start to drag on.

…

"Juliette? Do you want to come down for dinner?" Dani asked as she entered the guest room. Juliette was sat up on the bed, gazing down at the blank screen of her phone. "Julie? What's wrong?"

Juliette looked up, sending Dani a watery smile. "Mom called. Said da-Marshall didn't mean it and nothing bad would happen. She just couldn't lie to everyone anymore." Juliette blinked wide-eyed at Dani. "Is it bad that I knew she would lie before she even opened her mouth?"

"No, of course not." Dani assured her, moving to sit beside her. "What happened then?"

Juliette looked back down at her phone. "I told her she was lying, and that Marshall cutting me off and disowning me was her fault. Then I hung up on her and turned my cell phone off." Juliette handed Dani the device. "Can you lock it in your office for me? I don't wanna be tempted to go back because of false words and empty promises."

Dani nodded. "Of course. So, pizza?"

Juliette nodded in return, standing up and helping Dani to her feet. "Sure, Aunt Dani. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything."

…

The dinner table had an awkward air that night. Ray Jay and Lindsay sat together at one side, keeping to themselves. Juliette was sat between Ray Jay and Dani, with Victoria between Dani and Nico, and TK between Nico and Lindsay. Juliette glanced at the other two teens in the room before smiling gently. "Uh, hey. I'm Juliette. What're your names?" She tried to ask kindly, not sure of how to ask without demanding. It was something she'd learnt off her parents, and instead, she tried to mimic what she'd seen from Nico and Dani rather than her parents.

Ray Jay and Lindsay shared looks but stayed quiet, leaving Dani to tell Juliette who they were. "Julie, this is Ray Jay and Lindsay. My children."

"You mean the ones you have pictures of everywhere?" Juliette checked. "Cool. They finally came home." She commented after getting a nod from Dani. "Oh, Aunt Dani? I was gonna go shopping tomorrow. D'you wanna come with? My treat, I swear."

"Sweetie, you really don't have to." Dani told her gently. "I can treat us. Lindsay can come with us." She glanced at Lindsay, who nodded uncertainly. "How about, tomorrow night, we see if there are any colleges for you?"

Juliette nodded. Whilst she would be disowned and cut off by Marshall, her college fund had been placed in trust by her maternal grandfather, along with half a million dollars that would be hers to do with as she pleased when she turned twenty-one. "Okay. Maybe like fashion or something?"

Dani nodded with a smile. "Let's see what there is for fashion courses then."

TK glanced at the Santino teens. "So, uh, chicklets. You like the Hawks?"

Ray Jay nodded eagerly. "Yeah, they've been my favourite team forever! Dad promised if we ever got to the playoffs…" He trailed off at the mention of Ray Senior and he and Lindsay shared another guilty look at having brought him up in front of their mom.

Dani caught the look and gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. You are allowed to talk about your dad in front of me, you know."

"But…" Lindsay trailed off and nodded, realising her mom was being honest with them. "Okay."

TK looked at Nico, who understood instantly what the wide receiver was asking and nodded his consent to Terrence's plan. "So, how about tomorrow I take you two and Little Careles on a tour of the training facility and introduce you to everyone after tomorrow's game?"

"Really?" Ray Jay asked excitedly, gazing at Dani with wide, imploring eyes. "Mom, can we, can we?"

Dani glanced at Nico before nodding. "Yes. Nico and I will be there anyway. We have a meeting with coach on Monday."

"What did I do now?" TK asked teasingly.

"Where do I start?" Nico deadpanned. "Well, there was-"

"Nope, TK don't wanna hear it." TK interrupted, placing his hands over his ears and sending Victoria into a giggling fit. "Dr D, make your man stop!"

Dani shot Nico an amused frown. "Leave off Terrence, Nico. For now, at least." She shot him a mischievous look. "Wait until he puts his foot in his mouth again and then you can say whatever you like."

"Dr D…" TK whined as Victoria and Juliette laughed at his stricken expression. "Sometimes, you're more devious than the Sneako, you know that?"

"That's one of the things I love about her, TK." Nico commented as he took another slice of pizza and placed it on Victoria's plate. "Tori, eat this piece and then you can have some ice-cream for dessert."

"Okay daddy." Victoria looked over to Ray Jay and Lindsay. "Oh, Lindsay, do you like books?"

"I guess." Lindsay replied slowly.

Victoria nodded. "Okay. You can borrow some of my books if you want to."

"Uh, thank you?" Lindsay wasn't sure how to respond to the child, glancing at her brother for reassurance, who just shrugged and continued to eat.

"Tori, can I braid your hair later?" Juliette changed the topic, smiling at Victoria as they descended into hair talk.

Dani and Nico shared a look, wondering how their lives became so hectic in so short a time.

 **To Be Continued…?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): I know it's been forever, but I swear I haven't abandoned this fic. I got irritated with a different fandom, and if affected my ability to write anything halfway good without descending into a rant haha. Anyway, procrastination time is rapidly approaching (read, revision for exam time is approaching), and I am putting off a report and revision by writing this. Ah well, I'll get it done eventually haha. So, anyway, hope you like it.**

 **Family**

 **Chapter 4**

"Did Ray Jay and Lindsay settle in for the night okay?" Nico asked as he slid into bed beside his wife, kissing her on the temple as she put a bookmark back into her latest novel and set the book onto the nightstand.

Dani sighed, snuggling into her husband's embrace. "I think so. I just worry. Ray Jay seems so happy to be here, but Linds…"

"She'll come around, Dani. I think Tori was a bit of a shock to her. And then with TK and Julie…"

"It was all a little much, I know. But, Nico, this is how we live." Dani frowned a little in worry. "It's how we've always lived, from situation to situation, and I just, I don't want her to feel like I orchestrated it all to not spend time with her."

"After a while, she'll see that. If it helps, I spoke to Xeno, and he found three extra tickets so we can take Ray Jay, Lindsay and Julie with us to tomorrow's game."

"Thanks, Nico. They should love it." Dani kissed him gently, her right hand reaching around to fist in his hair as his arms reached around to encircle her waist, pulling her to him. Dani pulled back ever so slightly. "I love you, Dominic."

"I love you too, Danielle."

…

The next morning, Juliette stumbled downstairs in an oversized t-shirt of Dani's and sweatpants of her own to find the two adults of the house sat together in the kitchen, Dani clutching a coffee mug in her hands and her head on Nico's shoulder, and Nico eating a piece of toast with one hand, the other stroking Dani's messy bed hair gently. She smiled. Every time she stayed with the Careles', she was always hit with the knowledge of what true love looked like. She hated to think of what her view on love and relationships would be like if she didn't have her Uncle Nico and Aunt Dani to look up to.

She poured herself a coffee and slumped into the stool opposite Dani and Nico, offering them a sleepy smile. "Morning."

"Hey Juliette." Nico offered her a warm smile. Dani managed a smile, still looking half asleep.

"Aunt Dani, did you tell him?"

"Nope." Dani popped the 'p' on the word, sitting up properly and taking a sip of her coffee. "You wanted to tell him yourself. I could see that so I held off telling him."

"She wouldn't even tell me when I asked extra nicely." Nico pretended to pout. Having been married to the petite therapist for so long, he had eased up a lot in family settings, especially with Dani, Tori and Juliette. Dani snorted into her coffee cup.

"Thanks Aunt Dani." Juliette took a deep breath. "Uncle Nico, Marshall's disowned me. Cut me off."

"What?" Nico stood up in anger at his friend's actions towards the teenager, only to be pulled back onto his stool by his wife, who shot him a harsh glare, silently telling him to stay calm until Juliette finished with what she had to say.

"Go on, Julie." Dani reassured her with a smile.

"Well, mom filed for divorce. But, she… she told my dad that…" Juliette trailed off, shooting Dani a pleading look. "I can't say it. Aunt Dani, can you please?"

"Nico, Gabrielle told Marshall about your affair." Dani told her husband calmly.

"She did what?!" Nico exploded, his dark eyes practically drilling a hole in his wife's eyes as he searched them for the knowledge that what she'd just conveyed was the pure, unfettered truth.

"Nico, calm down. Gabrielle told Marshall, and Marshall told Juliette. Juliette handed her cell phone to me so she didn't have to talk to Gabrielle. I've told her she can stay with us for as long as she wants." Dani turned back to Juliette, motioning for her to continue with what Juliette wanted to do next.

"I want to do a paternity test, Uncle Nico." Juliette blushed a little, ducking her head down to stare at the counter top, finding it easier to stare at the inanimate object rather than the two people that meant the most to her. "I… I always wished you were my dad since I was little, and when you married Aunt Dani, I wished she was my mom too. I just- I just want to know either way, I guess."

Nico rounded the counter and engulfed Juliette in a tight hug, nodding slightly. "Julie, it will all be okay. Of course we can do the paternity test. But no matter the result, we'll support you through anything and everything. Stay as long as you want. Just remember the sole condition of you living with us."

"In your house I abide by your rules." Juliette recited with a laugh. "I know Uncle Nico, and I've never had a problem with it before. Thank you both so much. You guys are the best."

"Julie, would you like to come to the Hawks game today? Marshall won't be there." Dani assured her as she finished her coffee. "And if he does show up, he'll regret it."

Juliette looked at Nico, who shook his head with a smirk, shooting a knowing look to his wife. "Not me, Juliette. Dani'll be the one to hurt him, not me. I would never get on Danielle's bad side."

"Okay, I'll go. Are we still going shopping this morning?"

"Of course. Nico, Ray Jay and Victoria will meet us at the Hawks at noon. We have a few hours until then."

"D'you want me to wake the kids for you?"

"Sure, thanks Julie."

"No problem."

…

Lindsay trailed behind her mother and Juliette, eyes wide as she took in all the stores around them that she could never afford with the meagre allowance her dad had given her. However, the price tags seemed to mean little to nothing to Dani and Juliette, who treated the designer clothes as nothing more than the expected norm. Not for the first time, she wondered just how much different, how much better, her life would have been had she chosen to stay with her mom all those years earlier. Dani turned to Lindsay with an easy smile.

"C'mon Linds. There's got to be at least one thing in this mall that you've seen and liked." Dani said with a gesture around them. Juliette nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen a million things that'd look cute on you."

Lindsay shrugged, taking in the outfits of the two females with her. Dani wore a pair of designer jeans with a blue blouse with shoulder cut-outs, black wedged shoes and a black tote bag finishing off her look. Juliette wore a pair of gold leggings with a black blouse and black ballet pumps, a similar black tote to Dani's slung over one arm. Lindsay wore a pair of jeans she'd owned for two or so years and a graphic tee that she knew she'd gotten at target. Juliette, catching on to Lindsay's unspoken comparison, offered the younger girl a smile.

"Lindsay, look at us. This money means little to us. We choose what looks good instead. Your mom wants to spoil you, at least a little. Just let her. She has more money than she knows what to do with." Juliette teased good-naturedly as Dani blushed.

Lindsay looked back and forth between the two before eventually nodding and relaxing a little. "Uh, I thought that top looked cute." She offered. Dani and Juliette both turned in the direction she pointed and nodded their agreement.

"Then that's the store we'll start with." Dani proclaimed, linking arms with both Lindsay and Juliette and practically dragging the teens with her into the store.

…

"Daddy, where's mommy, Julie and Lindsay?" Victoria asked as Nico finished putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. The man looked up as he gained interested looks from both Victoria and Ray Jay.

"They went clothes shopping, Tori." Nico told her gently. "We'll be meeting them soon. We just have to gather everything we need for the game and then we'll meet them at the facility before the crowds get there."

"Oh. Okay daddy." Victoria went back to reading a textbook whilst Ray Jay stood up, looking bored and a little frustrated. Silently, Nico pressed a kiss to his daughter's hair, telling her to stay where she was as he motioned for Ray Jay to follow him into the living room.

"Okay, what is on your mind?" Nico asked once the door was mostly closed behind the teenage boy. Ray Jay frowned in confusion, but Nico simply rolled his eyes. "I read people for a living, Ray Jay. It's not difficult to see that there is something on your mind."

"You, you love my mom right?"

"Yes. She loves me too if that helps you any."

"It's just… I mean…" He trailed off looking frustrated. "Do you go to all the Hawks games?"

"Whenever we can." Nico confirmed, unsure where the conversation was headed. "I am usually required to be there, but your mom and little sister join me whenever Dani is needed by a team member or has no patients scheduled. Why?"

"I… I might be wrong, but…" Ray Jay took a deep breath. "Dad might be at the game."

"What? Explain. Now."

"Well, just before Linds and I left, I could've sworn I saw tickets to tonight's game on the fridge. I dunno, I didn't see them real close or anything, and there were only two tickets… What're you going to do, Nico?"

"Nothing." Nico replied after a long, chilling silence. "I'm not going to do anything."

"What? But, you just said that you love mom!"

"I do. Which is why I will tell your mother about this and double security for the game. Other than that, I will not intervene." Nico sighed at the boy's incredulous look. "Listen, Ray Jay. The players and staff all know and love Danielle. Last year one of the newbies tried to belittle and threaten her, not realising who she was or who she was to me. Before I could even get halfway across the room, five of the players had Dani separated from the man and had the newbie pleading for mercy and crying." Nico shared with a smirk. "The players are incredibly loyal to their 'Dr. D'. Your father may be the one to get hurt should he choose to try anything."

…

"Nico."

"Dani."

The couple shared a chaste kiss in the parking lot, causing all four of their companions to groan at the public affection between the adults, with Juleitte teasing them to 'get a room', Ray Jay and Lindsay moaning about their embarrassment, and Victoria complaining that they needed to 'stop doing that all the time'.

They parted and shared smirks as Dani settled Victoria onto her hip and Nico led the other three into the facility behind her, stopping outside the security booth, manned by Nico's second in command, Xeno, as was always the case on game days. "Boss." Greeted Xeno easily, offering Dani and Victoria a small smile. "Dr. D, Tori. Miss Pittman. Who're the other two kids?"

"Uh, just call me Juliette, Xeno. Technically not a Pittman anymore." Juliette inputted with a sad smile.

"And these are my other two children, Ray Jay and Lindsay Santino. Kids, this is Nico's second in command, Xeno." Dani introduced quickly and efficiently. Xeno nodded, having been to the Careles home to watch Victoria when Dani and Nico had had to chase TK somewhere or had to make a last minute house call to one of the other players, and so had a fleeting knowledge about the other two children of the therapist, though he'd never met them before. His boss had told Xeno never to mention the pair to his wife, and Xeno had taken that order to heart. He never wanted to cause the therapist pain, which he knew he would should he have mentioned the missing children.

"Good to meet you." He handed the two Santinos visitors passes whilst Dani pulled out her staff lanyard and a small, family lanyard for Victoria. Nico had never carried a lanyard, and Juliette had hers hanging from her neck as well, though from the look she shot the second in command, Xeno knew he'd have to print off one with a different last name on for the teen. "Should I make two family passes whilst you wander the place?"

"Better make that three." Dani replied after glancing over the three teenagers. "Raymond Santino Junior, Lindsay Santino, and Juliette Careles, please."

"Are you sure?" Nico murmured into Dani's ear.

"She's a Careles no matter what the paternity test says, Nico." Dani murmured back. "Let her have this."

"Alright. Check what last names the other two want then."

Dani turned to her two teenagers. "Do you want to have Santino on the passes or Careles? I don't mind either way, I swear."

Lindsay and Ray Jay shared a look before coming to a silent agreement. "Can we have Careles please mom?" Ray Jay asked. "We don't know about changing names for real yet, but…"

"We want a taste of what the change might feel like." Lindsay finished for him, offering her mother a shaky smile that Dani returned enthusiastically as she readdressed Xeno.

"Alright then. One for Ray Jay Careles, Lindsay Careles and Juliette Careles."

"Sounds like a handful, doc."

"You have no idea, Xeno, no idea."

 **To Be Continued…?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Alright, so anyone following me as an author will be able to tell that my muse jumped on the Bones bandwagon pretty hard haha, but this was always in the back of my mind, I swear. So, despite the long wait, here is the next chapter! Woo! Throw a party! Anyways, hope you like it, I will try to update quicker than I did this time, and I still do not own Necessary Roughness. A little swearing/cursing, but hey, the rating covers that, I think.**

 **Family**

 **Chapter 5**

Nico smiled at Dani's enthusiasm as she showed Ray Jay and Lindsay all around the facility so well-known to the other four, with the two teens awed by almost everything they laid eyes upon. For a few moments, they forgot all differences and situations, happy to just be wandering the place as one big, happy family. Ray Jay was holding Victoria's hand whilst Lindsay had linked an arm through Dani's, with Juliette holding Dani's free hand. Nico walked slightly behind the rest of his family, happy simply because his wife was. He freely admitted that he didn't know the two Santinos particularly well, but his wife loved them, and they were her children too, so he was already halfway to loving them like he did Victoria and Juliette. Not that he would ever say anything of the sort out of their home. He did have a reputation to uphold after all.

They entered the field from the player's entrance and sat at the coveted fifty yard line well in advance of the start of the game, as they always did. Victoria inevitably would need the toilet before the game, and if all three Careles' were there, then they liked to get there in advance so that Nico could sort out any potential problems and return to his family before the game began. Dani's role was a little trickier, but they made it work.

Dani sat in the middle of their seats with Ray Jay on one side of her and Victoria on the other. Lindsay sat beside Victoria, with Nico on her free side, and Juliette sitting on the other side of Nico. Both adults never cared about sitting next to one another at games or anywhere else in public, but they knew that the kids needed to sit beside at least one of them, so the seating arrangements were consciously carried out to make that possible.

Ray Jay stiffened, causing Dani to look at him in alarm. "Ray Jay, what's the matter?"

"I, uh, I just saw dad." Ray Jay mumbled, trying to protect Dani without lying to his mom. Dani placed a hand over her son's, squeezing it gently to assure him that she was alright before following his gaze to see her ex-husband sat far to the back of the stadium with a blonde woman that Dani assumed was Tallulah, especially if the slight baby bump was anything to go by. She fought the urge to smirk. The years had not been kind to Ray, and she found herself incredibly thankful that she had Nico. Ray was very much in the past for her, as far as feelings went, but she was glad that should she need anything, her husband would do anything and everything she asked of him.

"Oh. Is that Tallulah?"

"Yeah. She looks sad, I guess." Ray Jay commented slowly, eyes still fixed mainly on his dad. He glanced at his mom, eyes concerned. "Mom, you never really answered us when we came home. Did dad hit you?"

"Ray Jay, I won't talk about anything like that with you." Dani told him gently but firmly, feeling Nico's eyes on her back, there instantly should she need him. "He's still your dad."

"But mom…" Ray Jay's eyes caught Nico's over Dani's head and almost flinched at the warning the older man was sending him, warning him not to press that line of inquiry. "Never mind. I'm just happy we're back home with you."

"Me too, Ray Jay, me too." She pulled Ray Jay in for a quick hug before the game began and the players emerged from the locker room. Startled, she stood up from her seat as TK ran over to her, shooting the entire family a wide smile before addressing Dani with a worried frown.

"Dr. D, Booz won't come out of the locker room. He wants to speak to you."

"Alright thanks TK. Nico, can you watch all the kids whilst I go sort this out?" Dani asked quickly. Nico nodded with a small smile.

"You know that isn't an issue. TK, can you escort Dani to the locker room, please? You don't have to wait with her. Booz would never hurt her."

TK nodded immediately and helped Dani over the barrier and onto the field, rushing with her into the building and the locker room. Nico caught the Coach's eye and gave him a slight nod, indicating that his wife would sort the issue before sitting back and realising that Lindsay was watching him. "Lindsay."

"Uh, Nico, does this happen often? Mom or you getting called out to deal with whatever all the time?" Lindsay burst out, not looking irritated but rather curious.

"Yes. It is our jobs to be available whenever we are needed. Rarely are we called out together though. When we are, Xeno will be home to watch you, as he has for Tori."

"Oh. Okay." Lindsay nodded and settled down into her seat, slurping on a soda that they'd bought at the concessions stand. Nico felt another set of eyes on him and scanned the crowd, stopping when he reached the angry gaze of none other than Ray Santino.

…

Once the game was over and the Hawks had won yet another game that season, Dani and Nico led their four charges to the locker room where all the players were, plus a few fans that had won the chance to meet the players that day and a few reporters, including Vivica. Dani offered TK a sweet smile as she hugged him tightly and handed Victoria to him. Holding the child to his chest, TK locked gazes with Nico and an unspoken agreement passed between the two men before TK continued on to where Vivica was stood.

"Viv." TK stated, trying to get her to face him. "Vivica."

"What, TK?" Vivica ground out as she turned to face him, blinking in shock at the sight of Victoria nestled into the wide receiver's arms, looking comfortable there.

"You never gave me a chance to explain, so I'm clearing everything up. Viv, this is Tori. Victoria. She's Dr D's and Sneako's chicklet. She gets worried when TK don't text back, don't you?"

"Yes, but T, I just do that 'cause I love you." Victoria replied sweetly.

"Aww, love you too, chicklet."

Vivica stared at them in shock. "TK, I…"

"Now, I didn't do it to make you feel bad, Viv. Well, okay, maybe a little bad. You shoulda trusted me, that's all. Now, I has to get our mascot back to momma and dadda bears before ole TK gets eaten for dinner." TK teased, turning away from the reporter with the child and heading back to where Dani and Nico stood with Ray Jay, Lindsay and Juliette talking to a few of the players.

…

Dani laughed as Booz engulfed her in a tight bear hug, thanking her for helping him before the game. All of the players were very hands on with their thanks and appreciation, though all were respectful. They always had been with her, and she could never understand why anyone would feel threatened with them, as they'd been nothing but kind to her, even on their first meeting with the therapist. Booz released her just as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned slightly, blinking as she came face to face with her ex-husband, who looked absolutely furious. She flinched a little, a residual action from years past that she hadn't realised she still had. She'd only flinched from Nico when they first known each other, and she'd never flinched from him when they'd added a personal capacity to their relationship, so to do so was a bit of a surprise to the doctor. "Ray." She breathed out, feeling eyes on her that she deduced were from Nico and a couple of the players. Lindsay was off talking to Juliette and Ray Jay had gone to get an autograph from a player the other side of the room.

"Dani." He growled back, his face like thunder as he stepped into her personal space, towering over the short woman, despite not being as tall as Dani's husband. "What the hell are you doing here? You know the Hawks are my team!"

"Ray, don't start." Dani implored, seeing TK approaching with Victoria. Instantly, she redirected her attention to the wide receiver with her daughter. "Terrence, take Tori to Xeno now!" She called out. TK paused for less than a second, glancing between Dani and Ray before adjusting his grip on the child and hightailing from the locker room as fast as he could, faster even than when he had the ball in a game. Ray glanced at the back of the retreating wide receiver before glaring at Dani, stepping even closer.

"Was that the evidence of your whore ways?" He hissed out dangerously. Dani's jaw dropped open in shock as she was gently pushed back and Booz and Bobby Caldwell stood in front of her.

"Don't worry, Dr Careles, we got this." Bobby assured her with a slight smile before turning to face Ray, who looked incredibly confused.

"Who's Dr Careles?"

"I am." Dani stated from where she stood behind the two players, wondering where her husband was.

"You remarried? You bitch!" He yelled, heading to barge past the two players, only to pause as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to find a tall, handsome, dark haired man stood behind him, looking infinitely more deadly than Ray would ever hope of looking, let alone actually being.

"Do not talk to her like that." Nico stated calmly, though he felt anything but calm.

"Oh, and who're you to try and stop me?"

"I am Danielle's husband and head of security here at the New York Hawks. You will not harm Dani or her children in any way, whether physically or emotionally. No, I think we have been more than accommodating to your slanderous comments for long enough. These men will escort you to your car." Nico gestured to two burly security men that had approached them from behind. "Just one thing though." He swiftly punched Ray in the face, breaking his jaw and causing his nose to bleed. "That was for hurting her." He muttered in the man's ear, careful not to let anyone else hear his words other than Ray. He then gestured to the men to remove the angry Santino man, stepping away slightly before walking around the players to reach his wife.

Carefully, he took her into his arms, holding her close as she almost collapsed into him, pressing a kiss to her hair and rubbing her back in reassurance. "Ssh, it's alright Dani."

 **To Be Continued…?**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Here is the next one! I hope you all like it! They just seem to live from situation to situation, don't they? Ah well. Let me know what you think and I still don't own Necessary Roughness, otherwise it would still be on tv, I swear.**

 **Family**

 **Chapter 6**

"Oh god." Lindsay gasped out as she slammed the bedroom door shut and blinked furiously, trying to get the image of Dani and Nico making out in their king sized bed from her retinas. Ray Jay stepped up to her, placing his hand over hers on the door handle. "No, don't go in there Ray Jay!"

"Why not? It's just mom's room." Ray Jay frowned at his sister as Juliette walked towards them, carrying Victoria on her left hip, both clad in pyjamas, even though Lindsay and Ray Jay were fully dressed. It was Monday morning and they had school after all, even though it was barely past six in the morning. Juliette was nineteen and so didn't have school, despite knowing she'd have to go over different college courses with Dani at some point and Victoria didn't go into school until ten.

"What's going on?" Juliette asked curiously, setting Victoria down onto her own feet.

"Uh, they're uh, _busy_." Lindsay tried to explain without being explicit, partly for her own peace of mind and partly to keep what they were doing from the four year old's ears. She frowned at Juliette, recognising the t-shirt the other girl wore as one that Dani had owned over ten years earlier. "Is that mom's shirt?" She asked, gesturing to it.

Juliette glanced down at the worn grey AC/DC t-shirt that was too big for either owner of the shirt. Juliette nodded with a slight shrug. "Yeah, I stole it about five years ago and never gave it back. Aunt Dani doesn't mind. Why?"

"No reason, I just knew I recognised it." Lindsay pursed her lips a little, but made no other comment.

All four outside the door jumped as the handle gave way under Ray Jay and Lindsay's hands and the door swung inwards, revealing a dishevelled but presentable Nico with a blushing, also dishevelled Dani stood directly behind him. Both were still in their pyjamas and Nico looked fairly amused that they'd been interrupted that morning. "Was there a family meeting Dani and I were not aware of?" Nico asked, watching each of the four in turn. Lindsay flushed and looked away, Juliette smirked at him, Victoria was busy running past his legs to Dani and Ray Jay just looked uncomfortable.

"Not that I'm aware of Uncle Nico, but then Tori and I only just showed up here." Juliette shrugged. "Oh yeah, meant to ask, can I have some of your DNA please?"

Dani let out an amused snort at Juliette's bluntness. Nico rolled his eyes. "You get me some of yours and I'll get someone I trust to do it, Julie. They'll have the results in 24 hours after I drop the samples off, alright?"

"And I'll go with him to make sure that everything is done right, Julie." Dania assured her, knowing the teen's next worry. Juliette nodded, trusting the couple.

"Thanks Uncle Nico, Aunt Dani. So, Ray Jay, Lindsay, want me to drive you both to school?" Juliette asked with a grin, ignoring the warning look she was receiving from Nico and the log-suffering sigh from Dani. "I have a ragtop. Marshall didn't take that off me when he disowned me."

Ray Jay ran to the hall window that overlooked the front drive. Juliette had had to move her car the day before so that Nico and Dani could get their cars out of the garage, so neither Lindsay nor her brother had actually seen it yet. He let out a low whistle at the Ferrari sat in the driveway. "Woah, that's so cool! Yeah I want a ride in that!"

"Juliette, drive safely. I mean it." Nico warned, causing Juliette to roll her eyes.

"Always, Unc, always."

…

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Dani asked Nico as they walked down the hallway of the Hawks training facility together. Dani had been in appointments with the team all morning whilst Nico had dropped Victoria off at school and Juliette had opted to stay home for the day, researching local community colleges that she could take classes at. She'd meant what she'd said and intended to prove it. "I mean with the kids, and Julie, and… Will it always be this hectic?"

"You know our lives are hectic already, Dani." Nico reassured her in his own, unique way, placing a hand on her upper arm. "Look, Lindsay and Ray Jay have settled down as well as they can in such a short space of time, Juliette is acting surprisingly grown up for her, and Tori is as scarily smart as ever. Our kids are good."

"You said, 'our kids'. Oh, Nico." She pressed her lips to his insistently, happy that Nico considered her children his own as well, despite sharing no DNA with them. Nico caught her waist and deepened the kiss, the married couple only breaking apart at a loud throat clearing. The pulled apart to see a grinning TK stood staring at them, arms crossed.

"So, once you two have finished, how 'bout you follow ole TK to the training room? Coach is 'bout to introduce the new trainer. But really, carry on." He gestured towards them with a laugh that quickly faded as Nico took one threatening step towards him, though his arms were still around his wife's waist.

"Mr King, I suggest you go now before I have to let go of my wife and come after you."

"Why you gotta be hating on TK?" TK whined. "It could've been someone else who caught you, not just little old me."

"Terrence, we will be there in a moment, but really, you need to go now." Dani told him firmly, keeping a firm grip on Nico's upper arms. "Nico, you cannot make Terrence disappear. Tori wouldn't like it."

TK disappeared around the corner quicker than lightening, making Dani and Nico burst out laughing at his terrified expression. Nico wouldn't really make TK disappear, but the wide receiver didn't need to know that. "Alright, we had better go and see Coach's announcement."

"What do you know about this new trainer?" Dani asked as they fell back into step side by side once again, turning the corner in unison.

"Not much." Nico shrugged. "We will soon find out."

"Yes, we will." They came to a halt at the entrance to the main training area, close to where TK stood, the other players hiding snickers at the worried looks he kept sending the married couple. Coach Purnell sighed at the snickers, knowing, or at least guessing, what had the players laughing. It was always the same. TK would do something to irritate Dani, Nico or both, and then would spend the rest of the day running and hiding from them in fear of retribution. Clearing his throat, the coach turned to face the crowd that had gathered in the training area, consisting of everyone from players to janitors, with only the owners absent from the meeting, which was good as far as the coach was concerned, considering the latest rumours that should Marshall or Gabrielle Pittman actually show up, Dani would kill the pair of them upon sight.

"Alright everyone, now then, quiet down!" He yelled, gaining a respectful silence instantly. "Now, I know we were all saddened by Danny G's retirement, but, we have ourselves a new trainer; Matthew Donnelly." He gestured to a fair haired, well build man in his early thirties in a suit beside him. Matt stood forwards a little, waving almost awkwardly.

"Hi, uh, you can all call me Matt."

"Sure, whatever, Mattie D." TK called out, gaining instant cheers at the nickname. Dani and the coach shared an eye roll. The players gave nicknames to everyone. Coach was usually 'coach' or 'coach P', Dani was usually 'Doctor D' or 'Doctor Dani' and Nico was usually 'Sneako'.

"Uh, well, I…" Matt trailed off as the players began to disperse back to their training schedules set up by the retired trainer, as they had for the last few hours of not having a trainer physically there with them. Booz called out as he headed for an exercise bike.

"Hey, Dr Dani, is our appointment still at three?"

Dani smiled, stepping over to the sweet player. "Yes, it is. Try not to be late, alright?" She teased gently. Booz smiled sheepishly.

"I'll do my best, ma'am."

"That's all I ask, Booz, really." She placed a hand over his on the bike and nodded reassuringly before stepping away. She turned and found herself face to face with Matt, who stuck a hand out with a wide smile, a little smugness seeping through. Warily, Dani took the offered hand and shook it, taking back her own as soon as she could. A familiar feeling washed over her and she knew that Nico was watching them, close enough to intervene should he have to, but far enough away that Matt wouldn't notice his presence.

"Hi, I'm Matt, as you probably already know."

"Dani. Dr Dani Careles." She sent him a small, polite smile. "I'm the team therapist."

"Ah, a head shrinker." He smirked at his phrase, missing Dani's eye roll and Booz's snicker from the training bike. "Well, I don't usually do this, but, Dani, would you like to have drinks with me later?"

It was Dani's turn to smirk as she took him in, knowing that he was confident in her acceptance of his proposition. Clearly, the new trainer hadn't even bothered to check her left hand, let alone simply ask her. "Well, whilst that sounds… nice, I think I'd rather stay at home with my husband and children."

"Uh, what? You're… married… with… kids?" Matt spluttered out, much to the amusement of all within hearing range.

"Yes. Four children." Dani added, not being able to hold in her amused snort any longer as Matt's mouth opened and closed in a similar fashion to a goldfish. Nico stepped up to the pair, impassive as always, though Dani could see the amusement in his eyes, along with a slight thankfulness, most likely for Dani including Juliette into their seemingly ever growing list of children. "That is, if you don't count the players, who all act like children." She added, sending a sharp glance in TK's direction, who nodded proudly at the distinction.

"Are there any problems here?" Nico asked calmly.

Matt shook his head. "Uh, no, just, a shock, that's all. Didn't expect such a beautiful woman to be married with four kids. I'm Matt." He held his hand out, but dropped it when Nico only stared at the proffered hand with thinly veiled disgust.

"Nico Careles, I work security for the Hawks. Sort of."

"Careles? Uh… You two?" Matt asked incredulously.

Dani bristled. "So what? And yes, for your information, Nico and I are married, thank you." Her phone rang and she glanced at the screen. "It's Julie." She informed Nico before moving away and answering it out of earshot of the players and Matt. Nico opened his mouth but was cut off by his own phone ringing. Ray Jay. He also excused himself to take the call. Matt then turned to TK and opened his mouth to speak, when TK's phone went off.

"Ah sorry, Mattie D, but I gotta take this. It's my number one girl, Tori." TK informed him swiftly before answering it with a loud, "Chicklet!"

Matt looked around, utterly confused as all three finished their phone calls and met back in the middle of the training area, quite close to the players and Matt, who decided to shamelessly listen in.

"Okay, Juliette has some college options ready, and I told her I'd look over them with her during lunch today." Dani informed her husband quickly. Nico nodded with a slight smile.

"We need to nip over to Ray Jay and Lindsay's school. Apparently, your ex-husband is causing quite the uproar." He returned, sighing sympathetically as Dani threw her hands into the air in frustration with her ex.

TK shrugged. "Well, Tori asked me to tell you both that she's been switched up another grade and the teacher needs to talk to you both when you pick up the chicklet later."

"We only saw them this morning, and we've already heard off three out of four of the kids." Dani let out with a sigh, only to roll her eyes as her phone chimed, indicating a text message. "Correction, four out of four now. Lindsay text me. We need to get there now, Nico. Ray's started threatening people."

"We can be there in ten, Dani." Nico promised, grabbing his wife's hand as they both rushed from the room, Nico throwing a parting instruction to TK before they disappeared round the corner. "Behave yourself whilst we're gone Mr King!"

"Why does no-one trust me without one of those two around?"

 **TBC…?**


End file.
